


i miss home too.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, webber is sick. :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Webber misses home.





	i miss home too.

"Mr. Wilson?"

Wilson blearily blinks, having been staring at the ceiling of the tent for some time, looking at how the poles connected. Whether it's the exhaustion or the constant low-grade headache, he's not entirely sure.

He looks over to Webber, wriggling his body to get into a sitting position.

"We wanna go home."

God. He could certainly say that he shared the sentiment.

"I know, buddy. I know."

He gingerly ruffles the bristly spider fur on their head. They lean into the affection. A bit of normalcy for them.

He's not entirely sure how long he's stayed up for, but he'll continue staying up, listening to each and every ragged breath from the kid.

Pneumonia, she'd said. Most likely caused by that one time they'd crashed the boat.

He's aware of how pneumonia can kill a kid. The brief stint in medical school showed him all sorts of things. Hell, pneumonia could easily kill a fully-grown adult if it wasn't treated.

Wilson blinks again, humming a little. They've gone back to sleep.

He shifts to get a little closer, mostly to try and shield them from the wintery draughts that attacked the tent every so often. They'd said that spider fur wasn't very warm in the past, usually when complaining about the cold.

They'd be fine. Surely.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what type of pneumonia webber would have, for the record -- probably bacterial and could reasonably be caused by almost drowning.


End file.
